


Наброски

by Jiminy



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда один рисунок может сказать тысячу слов о художнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наброски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654619) by [trappednightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale). 



> Переведено на ФБ2014 (fandom Hobbit 2014)

Проснувшись, Бильбо в замешательстве оглянулся, не сразу вспомнив, где он находится. Они путешествовали уже несколько дней, но он всё ещё просыпался, чувствуя себя потерянным и плохо осознающим происходящее. Зная, что ему вряд ли удастся ещё раз заснуть в эту ночь, он вздохнул и подошел к сидящему рядом с костром Кили. 

Гном взглянул на него и улыбнулся уголками губ:

— Плохо спалось?

— Так себе.

— Больше похоже, что никак, — возразил Кили. — С тех пор, как мы выступили, ты не очень хорошо спал?

— Нет, — тихо признался хоббит. — А ты?

— Не каждую ночь. Когда не выходит, помогаю в дозоре стоять. — Он махнул в сторону, где Фили сидел на соседнем камне. Бильбо заметил, что Кили старается прикрыть пергамент на коленях, и не смог промолчать.

— Над чем работаешь? Ведешь журнал?

— Нет, конечно! — запротестовал гном. — Бесполезной писаниной Ори занимается.

— Тогда чем занимаешься ты? — Бильбо подсел ближе, поглядывая на лист пергамента. 

— Ну я... я рисую, — признался через минуту Кили, показывая листок Бильбо. Это был небрежный набросок смотрящего куда-то вдаль Фили, но проработка деталей — вплоть до зажимов на косах Фили — даже в таком неаккуратном эскизе была поразительна. 

— Ничего себе. Я имею в виду... Ты действительно молодец, — отметил Бильбо, кладя руку гному на плечо. — Где ты научился так рисовать?

Кили отвернулся, немного покраснев. 

— Никто меня не учил. Просто однажды ребенком начал наброски делать и до сих пор остановиться не могу.

— Не против, если я останусь с тобой и понаблюдаю? — тихо спросил хоббит.

— Совсем нет, — улыбнулся ему Кили, и Бильбо пододвинулся, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла чужого тела рядом. Он соскучился по теплу его гостиной в Бэг Энде, но присутствие Кили рядом успокаивало. Так Бильбо в конце концов и уснул, положив Кили голову на плечо.

***

— Я не думаю, что здесь у тебя есть проблемы со сном. Ривенделл, кажется, выглядит твоим местом, — заметил Кили, когда Бильбо подсел к нему у небольшого костра, сооруженного гномами во дворе.

Хоббит в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Здесь прекрасно... Скорее всего, проблема в том, что я отвык спать один.

Бильбо заметил на губах Кили легкую улыбку, хотя все его внимание было сосредоточено на рисунке. Бильбо не смог распознать, кого тот рисовал, но это было неважно. Кили был не против показать ему готовую работу или позволял наблюдать за процессом, когда перо скользило по пергаменту, медленно создавая узнаваемое лицо или пейзаж — в зависимости от настроения Кили. Сегодня это было похоже на лицо, и Бильбо пододвинулся поближе, чтобы было лучше видно. Звук скрипа пера о пергамент успокаивал, а наблюдение за появлением чернил на листе была чем-то сродни гипнозу. 

Когда Бильбо проснулся, его голова лежала на плече у Кили, а сам гном спал. Хоббит заметил, что костер почти потух, а значит прошло несколько часов с момента, как он сюда подошел. Бильбо повернул голову, заглядывая в эскиз на коленях у Кили, и у него перехватило дыхание.

На него смотрело его собственное лицо, но было в нем что-то такое, нечто маловероятное. Глубина деталей в изображении, что привлекла его раньше в рисунках Кили, говорила о нежности, что Бильбо не встречал прежде и, естественно, не ожидал, что она будет направлена на него. Он быстро обругал сам себя за то, что слишком много значения придает таким простым вещам, которые просто часть рисунков Кили. Но хоббит все же разрешил своим пальцам проследить линии на пергаменте, представляя движения гномьего пера, танцующего и оставляющего эти линии.

Бильбо почувствовал, что гном зашевелился, и медленно убрал голову с плеча Кили, виновато улыбаясь. 

— Прости... Кажется, позволил себе лишнее.

— Абсолютно нормально, мистер Бэггинс. Я вообще не против, — улыбнулся в ответ гном и зевнул. Он посмотрел на пергамент, и его улыбка сразу пропала. — Я... я сожалею, я должен был спросить, можно ли...

— Нет, это... это прекрасно. Мне очень нравится! — Бильбо ощутил, что к концу фразы его голос стал громче необходимого, поэтому постарался успокоиться. — Я имею в виду, что это очень хорошо. И... да. — Неубедительно закончил он, заставляя себя отвернуться от эскиза, чтобы не выглядеть слишком заинтересованным.

— Ну, становится поздно, — снова зевнул Кили. — Думаешь, сможешь снова заснуть?

— Ммм? Да, верю в это. — Бильбо медленно поднялся на ноги. И запротестовал, когда Кили собрался бросить пергамент в огонь. Гном посмотрел на него с любопытством, и он смущенно улыбнулся. — Это очень... хороший рисунок. Если ты собираешься выбросить его... могу я забрать? Конечно, если ты не возражаешь.

— Нет, совсем нет. — Кили пожал плечами и протянул ему рисунок. — Я обычно не берегу их. Дядя говорит, что, когда мы начинаем одержимо собирать вещи, вроде этой мазни, они начинают влиять на нас.

Бильбо улыбнулся и спрятал пергамент в рубашку.

— Торин в любом случае уже считает меня бременем. Разве листок бумаги сможет это ухудшить? — Он легкомысленно рассмеялся. — Спокойной ночи, Кили.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Бэггинс.

Между ними изменилось что-то на уровне понимания друг друга, но Бильбо пожал плечами и вернулся в постель. У них было слишком мало времени в Ривенделле, чтобы тратить его на размышление о каждом странном случае. Но даже когда Бильбо закрыл глаза, единственное, о чем хоббит мог думать, это о мягкости в глазах Кили, когда он начинал рисовать. 

***

— Возвращаемся к обычному ритму? — спросил Бильбо с легкой улыбкой на лице, когда Кили подсел к нему перед огнем.

— Не мог тебе позволить сторожить одному, не в первую ночь вне Ривенделла, — улыбнулся в ответ Кили, уже вытаскивая блокнот в кожаном переплете с пустыми страницами, скорее всего, украденный у эльфов; Бильбо научился отводить глаза, когда дело казалось взаимоотношений эльфов с гномами.

— Здорово, твоя компания всегда ценится. — На мгновение их взгляды пересеклись, и Кили с улыбкой отвернулся, чуть краснея. 

Бильбо легонько его пихнул:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, я прекрасно. — Кили взглянул на него и коротко улыбнулся. — Просто я удивлен, как хорошо мы ладим. В начале у нас все было не очень...

— Скажу в свое оправдание, что ты натоптал грязи на мои ковры и осквернил с приданным моей матери. Не говоря уже о том, что я был уверен: вы мне всю посуду перебьете.

— Мы по правде дел у тебя дома натворили. Прошу прощения за это.

— Все в порядке. Вы исправили все перед уходом, так что, по сути, не принесли никакого вреда, — пожал плечами Бильбо. — Я не был уверен, что сделал правильный выбор, уйдя с вами в приключение. Но когда я считал, что меня сожрут тролли, вы появились и спасли меня. 

— Я не должен был отправлять тебя туда. Я знал, что это опасно, но все же подбил тебя на это.

— А еще вы обещали присматривать за мной, и вы сделали это. Только это и важно. Вы были очень храбры, атакуя их в одиночку.

— Разве смелость не более мягкий синоним глупости?

Бильбо рассмеялся.

— Да, я слышал что-то в этом роде однажды. Но даже если это было невероятно глупо — пытаться самостоятельно справиться с тремя горными троллями — это было также и очень впечатляюще. Я отчетливо помню, как ты свалил с ног одного из них, он даже встал не сразу.

— Но в результате это ты нас спас, мистер Бэггинс. Если бы ты не соображал так быстро, мы бы все умерли.

— Я лишь тянул время, это Гендальф...

— Не отдавай все лавры старому волшебнику за восход солнца, а то его эго станет еще больше.

Они оба рассмеялись, и Бильбо заметил, что они чуть пододвинулись друг к другу. Пальцы Кили начали кружить по кожаной обложке, и Бильбо узнал рисунок, что тот вычерчивал узорами.

— Мистер Бэггинс, я...

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь звать меня Бильбо. Ты так уже делал раньше. 

— Да, но тогда твоя жизнь была на кону. Не думаю, что это считается.

— Это считается. Я действительно предпочитаю «Бильбо». «Мистер Бэггинс» звучит так... чопорно и прилично, что мне кажется, это уже не для нас.

— Тогда ладно. Бильбо. — Улыбка появилась на лице Кили, когда он это произнес. — Ты прав, так намного лучше.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Мне интересно, не мог бы ты... то есть... Я могу тебя еще раз нарисовать?

Бильбо ответил с нежной и ласковой улыбкой:

— Я бы очень этого хотел. Ты не смущайся, нормальный вопрос. 

— Знаю, просто... В прошлый раз казалось неправильным, что я не спросил.

— Тебе и не надо. Я не против.

Бильбо неохотно отсел от Кили, повернувшись так, чтобы быть к гному лицом. Кили коротко улыбнулся, а затем наклонился и нерешительно убрал несколько прядей волос от его лица.

— Не мог глаза твои увидеть, — пояснил он. 

Его голос стал чуть более хриплым, когда пальцы очерчивали линии челюсти Бильбо. Кили слегка надавил, наклоняя его лицо в сторону, освещенную огнем. В этот миг Бильбо осознал, насколько близко они оказались друг от друга, и, кажется, это же понял и Кили, встретившись с Бильбо взглядом. В его глазах отражались тысячи вопросов, вопросов, что метались в голове у Бильбо.

Хоббит чувствовал, как его сердце колотится в груди, и ему захотелось смеяться. Почему он так не нервничал, даже когда столкнулся лицом к лицу с троллями? В самом деле, сердце не должно так часто биться из-за того, что рядом один из его самых близких друзей. 

Он медленно поднял руку и аккуратно взял Кили за запястье, большим пальцем потирая вдоль едва заметных вен на внутренней стороне. Пульс Кили был быстрым, и это было единственно-необходимым Бильбо подтверждением, чтобы податься вперед и прикоснуться губами к губам.

Поцелуй был мягкий, а губы жаждущие, когда они дотронулись друг до друга. Хоббит чувствовал, как Кили сначала удивленно напрягся, а затем тут же расслабился. Пальцы гнома чуть сжались на челюсти Бильбо, а затем притянули поближе, углубляя поцелуй. 

Это возбуждало и сильно отличалось от тех поцелуев, что он из интереса разделял в юности. У Бильбо было только мгновение на то, чтобы обдумать эту мысль, как Кили начал отстранятся. Бильбо сильнее сжал запястье гнома и потянулся, чтобы снова поцеловать Кили. 

Кили оставил поцелуй невинным, вскоре отодвигаясь. Когда он заговорил, его взгляд был серьезен

— Моя раса... мы не относимся к подобному несерьезно. Это...

— Моя тоже, — прервал его Бильбо, качая головой. — Я хочу... Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, — это отношения, которые действительно имели бы значение...

— Тогда у тебя они будут. — Теперь уже Кили не дал ему договорить и улыбнулся. — То есть... если у тебя буду я.

Бильбо усмехнулся в ответ, устремляясь вперед, чтобы его поцеловать. В этом поцелуе была та страсть, которой, несмотря на все их чувства друг к другу, не хватало предыдущим. Когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, их щеки горели, а глаза сияли. Бильбо воспользовался моментом, чтобы восстановить дыхание и осознать то счастье, что он никогда не считал для себя возможным.

— Всем радостям этого мира я предпочел бы одну: называть тебя своим.


End file.
